The Biostatistics components of the Core provides assistance in the design, analysis and interpretation of experiments of the program projects. Core personnel will interact with project investigators to ensure that comparison groups, randomization, number of patients and rescheduling of measurements. For analysis of data, the core will ensure that efficient methods are used. Standard graphical, group comparison and correlation methods of analysis will be used for initial investigation of experimental data. General linear models for binary data and ROC analysis will be used for efficient use of the data.